


The First Kid

by Mickey_D



Series: To Make a First Impression [10]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Kid, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many times they visit the doctor, Zayn will always be nervous. So many things could happen! He's read all about them. Liam doesn't seem worried, which is a good thing. Zayn will certainly worry enough for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Like the other stories before this one, indented lines are the same character talking. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Now, if you’ll just look here, you should be able to see…”

“Oh my God…”

“Zayn, look! That’s our baby! Look at our baby!”

“Oh my God…”

“Do you want me to tell you the baby’s gender?”

“It’s up to you, Liam.”

“I… I want to know.”

“Alright, let me see…”

“Mr. and Mr. Malik, you’re having a girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've managed to stay interested in this for the past two years of nothingness, thank you. It was never my intention to make you wait so long to be able to finish this series. 
> 
> If you're new, and have just read through all of these for the first time, thank you so much! I love new readers and hopefully you've left me some comments on the way through :)
> 
> All the love,  
> Remi


End file.
